


First Date

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Draco/Dudley: romantic wooing</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/Dudley: romantic wooing_.

Handling the Muggle side of his father's business concerns had its advantages, Draco found, watching the computer tech's arse as Dursley fidgeted with the cables under his desk. Tight. Everything about the man was, except his attitude, which was pleasant without being obnoxiously deferential. 

Draco had had enough of toadying sycophants; what he most wanted now was a man, but he doubted that Dursley even noticed him.

 _I'm just a pair of legs in his way_.

Climbing out from under the desk, Dursley remarked, "It's a shame that you don't really understand these systems. If you'd like, I could go over them with you—perhaps tonight during dinner?"

Draco accepted Dursley's card and invitation, grasping the welcome, if disappointingly professional, excuse to spend time with him.

But when he arrived at the agreed upon restaurant and saw its posh atmosphere and predominantly male patronage, he smiled.

 _I do have great legs_.


End file.
